Apple White
Apple White is the daughter of Snow White, the protagonist from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She's looking forward to her destiny, from being poisoned to ruling her realm as a beloved queen. It is a destiny everyone would want, but Apple White is oblivious to just how much hers differs from so many others. It doesn't occur to her that they need to make sacrifices by playing the role of villain or mere supporting character to enable her story. And so, when voices rise among the student body to rewrite the stories, Apple White is on the side that fights for adherence to tradition. Portrayers In English, Apple White is voiced by Jonquil Goode. Character Personality Apple White is destined for a great future and dead set on obtaining it. That this might be at another's cost, like her story's villain Raven Queen, does not register with her. In part, she is shielded from this reality by an ongoing barrage of praises and compliments on her address. She stands in high esteem both among her fellow students and the headmaster, who have nothing but good to say about her. Though she doesn't fall into the trap of becoming vain or snobby, she is certainly self-absorbed and egocentric. Appearance Apple White has Snow White's characteristic white skin and red lips, but lacks the black hair. Instead, she is a blonde. Her eyes are blue and her hair is curly. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Snow White. She is Raven Queen's step-niece Friends Her best friend in life is Briar Beauty, and she's also close with Blondie Lockes. Apple shares a dorm room with Raven Queen on her own request, but is not friends with her. They do try to get along, though, and manage. Romance She is destined to date Daring Charming, but is only friends with him yet, though the both of them do indulge their fans with a small amount of show couple behavior. When Blondie asked them about their relationship, Apple replied, "This is high school, we've got forever after to be together." Despite her destiny, there are enough boys at Ever After High with a crush on her and who flirt with her. In "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", Tiny and the son of the Hero of Haarlem both expressed a crush on her, with Tiny offering to carry her books. In "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", a boy attempts to give her a flower, which she reacts positively to. Outfits Basic Apple wears a bright red dress with a sweetheart neckline under a cream colored jacket with ballgown sleeves. Her knee-length skirt is in two layers, both different shades of red and sporting golden vine designs. Under it she wears grey tights and red shoes with yellow bows. On top of her head she wears a golden crown secured with a bright red bow. She accessorizes with several pieces of golden jewelry, befitting her nature as royalty. Legacy Day For her pledge, Apple dresses with much more prestige. She wears a bright red ballgown with a white and gold corset, and a golden collar. She has a long white cape tied with pearls and two big red bows on the sleeves. Her crown is much larger, and she wears several strings of pearls in her hair. Timeline * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Apple White's profile. * May 30, 2013: Apple White's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Apple White makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Apple White. * July, 2013: Apple White's first doll is released. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals